Butterfly Cloud
by cruderabelica
Summary: "Aku selalu berharap bisa menjadi butterfly cloudmu." -karena melihat sosok itu tersenyum, merupakan anugrah baginya. Ucapan terima kasih untuk sahabat yang telah mendukungku selama ini.


"_Ah."_ Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum melihat hasil temuannya, mata beriris emerald itu memandang takjub ke arah langit, dengan ragu menjulurkan tangannya ke atas, seolah-olah menggenggam benda putih berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu tersebut. "Bentuk yang indah." Ia bergumam, masih memandangi keindahan perpaduan antara awan dan langit. Putih dan biru. Sungguh maha karya yang sempurna. Sebenarnya gadis itu masih bisa menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus perlahan dan keheningan yang menenangkan jiwa, jika tidak ada yang mengusiknya. _Jika tidak ada_.

"Yo! Saku, sedang apa kau?" Alis gadis bernama Sakura itu terangkat sebelah, terlihat jelas ia terganggu oleh kedatangan lelaki yang seenaknya saja tanpa permisi duduk di sebelahnya, mengelus helai-helai rambut Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia hanya diam, menikmati sentuhan itu karena tidak perlu khawatir siapa orang yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut.

Karena ia mengenal jelas suara itu. Bukan suara penculik para gadis yang menjual mereka untuk dijadikan wanita malam, bukan juga seorang om-om tua pedofil, bukan tipe orang yang akan membahayakan dirinya. Karena dia adalah… "_Onii-chan_." Sakura bergumam perlahan, memandang _onyx_ kelam yang memancarkan kelembutan itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Menyodorkan sebuah benda beku bewarna biru.

"Mau es krim?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu perlahan mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Menerima benda yang ada di tangan pemuda itu. Perlahan, Sasuke –nama pemuda itu- kembali tersenyum saat melihat Sakura menikmati sensasi-sensasi dingin bercampur manis dari benda bernama es krim tersebut. Diam-diam ia bersyukur membelinya sebelum menuju ke sini.

Menyadari arah pandangan adiknya menatap ke langit sedari tadi, mau tak mau menimbulkan rasa penasaran lelaki itu. "Sedang memandang apa, sayang?"

Gadis berambut merah muda terdiam sebentar, lalu menunjuk ke arah langit yang menampakkan awan indah tersebut. "Itu." Perlahan, pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang dituju gadis tersebut. Ia sedikit tertegun akan keindahan objek yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian adiknya itu. Sasuke perlahan bergumam dengan takjub…

"_**Butterfly Cloud"**_

_Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto

.

-Karya sederhana, ucapan terima kasih pada;

sahabat yang telah mendampingiku selama ini.-

.

"Jadi awan tadi itu namanya _butterfly cloud_?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengangguk-angguk, langkah kakinya masih menyeimbangi dengan langkah kakaknya. "Nama yang sangat cocok dengan bentuknya." Ia kembali menjilati es krim pemberian kakaknya tadi. "Kau tau apa fungsinya?" Ia menatap adiknya. Perlahan gadis itu menggeleng.

Seperti dugaannya.

"Biasanya mereka digunakan petanda sebagai nelayan, petanda bahwa akan ada badai besar." Sasuke menjelaskan, memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam sebentar, terlihat berfikir. "Berarti awan tadi itu petanda… buruk?" Ia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. "Seperti itu." Ia mengangguk. "_Ceh_, berarti awan itu tidak terlalu diharapkan, ya?"

"Tidak juga, mereka penting." Sasuke menatap langit dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Jika mereka tidak ada, maka tak ada petanda bagi nelayan bahwa akan ada malapetaka." Sakura sedikit takjub mendengar ucapan sang kakak. "Mereka sangat penting." Ulang Sasuke pelan. "Lagipula, setelah badai selalu ada pelangi, 'kan?" Lelaki itu memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

Sasuke kemudian melirik adiknya, pandangan lelaki itu melembut, mengelus rambut merah muda milik Sakura. "Suatu saat nanti aku berharap bisa menjadi _butterfly cloud_ yang memberikan pelangi untukmu."

Sakura menerjang tubuh Sasuke, memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih. Aku sayang Sasuke-_niichan_!" Lelaki itu tertawa pelan. "Aku sayang kamu, Sakura. Sangat." Ia mengecup dahi Sakura. Mengacak-acak rambut merah muda itu.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi akan hujan." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, agar memulai perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah yang sempat terhenti tadi. Gadis itu melirik ke atas langit, benar, langit begitu hitam. "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi akan ada pelangi." Ia menunjuk ke atas langit. "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan."

.

.

.

Kilatan-kilatan petir terlihat, diikuti oleh bunyi keras yang menakutkan membuat sebagian orang menyembunyikan kepalanya lebih dalam ke selimut, berharap dapat meredam bunyi yang sangat memekakkan telinga itu.

"Huuaaa… _Okaa-chan_, Naruto takut." Teriak bocah laki-laki berumur lima tahun sambil berlari tergepoh-gepoh menuju ibunya, lalu memeluk sosok itu erat. Tangisan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat petir sekali lagi menyambar.

"Kenapa, Naruto-_kun_?" Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengelus rambut pirang anak laki-lakinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, berharap dapat meredakan ketakutan bocah itu.

"Ta… Takut. Takut…" Naruto bersembunyi di dada sang ibu, meremas baju Sakura –nama wanita itu dengan kuat. Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Jangan takut Naruto. Lihat, setelah ada badai selalu ada pelangi, bukan?" Wanita itu mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya.

Menyadari sang bocah mulai berhenti menangis, mau tak mau membuat Sakura tersenyum. "Pernah mendengar _butterfly cloud_?" Tanya wanita itu masih mengelus rambut sang anak. Perlahan Naruto menggeleng.

"Itu adalah sebuah awan indah yang menandakan akan ada badai."

"Awan petanda buruk?"

"Ya, tapi mereka sangat penting bagi nelayan. Jika tak ada mereka, maka nelayan mungkin tak menyadari akan ada petanda buruk. Mungkin mereka akan pulang tinggal nama. Tapi, _butterfly_ _cloud _memberi mereka peringatan. Dan sebagai hadiah telah bertahan, ia memberi kita pelangi." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut memandang sang anak yang mulai menampakkan wajah takjub.

"_Sasuke-jiisan _adalah _butterfly cloud_ku." Sakura menatap ke langit yang mulai menampakkan sinar cerahnya, petanda hujan badai telah berhenti.

"Kau dan _Otou-chan_mu adalah pelangiku." Ia memeluk anaknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Perlahan, jari mungil milik Naruto menunjuk ke arah langit. "Lihat, _Okaa-chan_, _jii-san_ memberimu hadiah lagi." Mata emerald Sakura melihat ke arah langit, menampakkan pelangi dengan tujuh warna kebanggaannya.

.

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi _Butterfly Cloud_-ku_

.

_Sasuke-niichan_

**-end.**

Review?


End file.
